Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!
by Hawk
Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early-awakened Master Happosai and our favourite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey.
1. One

Ranma - Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo! 

Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo![PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early-awakened Master Happosai and our favourite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey. Master Happosai has already declared Ranma his heir and passed on some of his techniques to him. Akane has never needed much encouragement to accuse Ranma of being a pervert, but this time around, she's actually right!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, the characters and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with mature subject matters and violence. If this disturbs you, don't read. But if it does, then why the heck are you watching the show/reading the manga in the first place?  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter One:

  
  
The three girls around the table were all staring expectantly at the forth figure at the table, an older man with a moustache, wondering just what it was that their father wanted to announce on this particular day. They all noted that he was holding a postcard in his hands, which he glanced down at for a moment before his attention returned to the girls in front of him.  
  
"My old friend Saotome Genma is coming here, and bringing his son. One of you are to marry the boy and carry on the Dojo, securing the Tendo legacy!" Soun announced, much to the surprise and consternation of his three daughters.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Akane hollered angrily to the surprise of nobody around the table, lately, anger had seemed to become Akane's favoured emotion and the one she relied on the most. "Don't we get a say in just who we're going to marry?" she asked in a tone that betrayed the just barely restrained anger boiling just beneath the surface. Though Kasumi seemed a bit disturbed by her youngest sister's outburst and disrespectful manner towards their father, she couldn't quite hide away the concern she herself was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Akane is right, father." Kasumi interjected, using 'father' instead of 'respected father' for the first time in years, drawing surprised glances from her two sisters who noticed the missing inflection, even though their father apparently did not, as worked up as he was over his announcement. "We've never even met this boy." she added.  
  
"Well, that's easily fixed. They should be along shortly." Soun proclaimed. "Oh, happy day! The joy of a proud father overwhelms me at the thought of one of my beloved daughters marrying the son of my best friend!"  
  
"They live nearby?" Kasumi asked, wondering just who this 'best friend' was. She couldn't recall him ever being mentioned before and her father had very few friends. The emotional wreck he'd become after the death of his wife, their mother, hadn't gotten any new ones and lost many that had been his friends before he went unhinged.  
  
"No. Genma and his son have been on an extended training journey. They've just come back from a voyage of education to China." Soun replied.  
  
"Wow, China? They must be loaded." Nabiki commented, a calculating gleam in her eyes as she pondered this discovery.  
  
"What's so great about going to China?" Akane snorted, the flames of her anger stoked even more at the mention of a training journey, it appeared as if this boy was a martial artist too. But unlike her, his father took him on training journeys. Something Soun had been unwilling to do with her.  
  
"Is he cute?" Nabiki inquired.  
  
"How old is he? I hope he's older then me. Younger men are so boring." Kasumi commented, her expression somewhere between curious, wistful and apprehensive.  
  
"What kind of person is this boy?" Akane demanded.  
  
"I have no idea." Soun cheerfully admitted.  
  
"No idea?" Nabiki repeated suspiciously, her eyes glowing coldly in her father's direction.  
  
"I've never met him." Soun replied. "But any son of Saotome Genma is bound to be a great man and a fine martial artist! What else could any girl wish for?" he asked.  
  
"Let go of me, you old fool!"  
  
All four persons around the table froze and listened intently. The angry female voice sounded almost as if it came from within their yard.  
  
"I don't care what you say, pops! I can walk on my own. I'm not meeting your friend like this and neither should you! You'll scare him spitless! Leggo!" the female demanded again and the four of them stood up, heading for the veranda. "Stop waving those stupid signs at me. Didn't you hear me, you stupid panda? I'm not in the mood to meet'n greet some stuffy old Shogi-playing friend of yours like this!"  
  
"He does a lot more then play Shogi, he too was one of my students." a male voice commented, one which stopped Soun dead on his feet. His three daughters looked with concern at their father who had paled significantly, sweated profusely and had a look of obvious fear on his face. "Come along now, boys. I want to get out of this rain." the male voice ordered and all four Tendo's gasped in shock and surprise as the door was whipped aside.  
  
Standing in the doorway, rain drizzling down and a fork of lightening thundering down nearby in the background, was a shrivelled up tiny little old troll of a man. He was wearing a purple Gi, smoking a pipe that had somehow managed to remain lit even in the furious downpour of which there had been no signs whatsoever of just a couple of minutes earlier. What hair he had, was white with age and wrinkles covered just about every single part of his body they could see. But his eyes twinkled, bristling with age, wisdom, power and amusement.  
  
"Well, Soun! Aren't you going to greet your old master properly?" the old man demanded.  
  
"Master!" Soun cried out and went down on his hands and knees. "I'm so happy to see you again, master! What joy! What happiness! I did not think I'd ever see you again!" he whimpered, forehead resting against the ground. But this 'master' did not even seem to notice him, as his eyes were now riveted after having discovered the three Tendo daughters.  
  
"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! Sweeto!" he exclaimed triumphantly and then launched himself through the air over his kneeling student, burying his face in Akane's cleavage much to the youngest Tendo's obvious surprise and revulsion.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akane shrieked. "There's a troll in my bosom!" she howled. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" she chanted, too surprised and horrified to do anything about it herself.  
  
"Get offa her, you old freak!" the female voice they'd heard earlier ordered and a soaking wet, but incredibly attractive redhead strode into the house, grasped the odd little man by the scruff of his neck as she yanked him away from Akane. She held him up and glanced at Akane, her eyes raking across the youngest Tendo in an appreciative manner for a moment before she turned her attention to the struggling little troll.  
  
"I don't care how good taste in women you have, you can't just grope them like that!" the redhead snarled, carried the purple-clad pervert by the scruff of his neck to the veranda, ignoring the wet panda that was standing there and kicked the troll into the Nerima skyline with a powerful and graceful kick. "Stupid freak. Stupid pops." she muttered, kicking the panda in it's rear end as she passed him and returned to the Tendos, Soun just gaping in awe at her from a still kneeling position on the floor. "I'm Saotome Ranma, sorry about this." she apologised, shrugging and gesturing at the panda, the veranda and herself.  
  
"Oh, my. We have visitors." Kasumi stated, the first one to come back to her senses. "Do come in. Please, be seated. I'll have the tea out in a moment." she offered, gesturing at the table. "Nabiki, be a dear and bring some towels for our guest and her pet, will you?"  
  
"What's it worth to you?" Nabiki reflexively inquired, before slapping her hands to her mouth as she realised her mistake.  
  
"I guess it's worth me not getting really vexed with you, sister dear." Kasumi replied pleasantly, not even turning around to regard Nabiki with her smiling face.  
  
"Ah. Towels. Check." Nabiki muttered and sprinted off as the redhead dragged the panda into the house, absently kicking it and muttering obscenities under her breath.  
  
"Uh, if it's not too much trouble, could you warm some extra water and bring it to me?" the redhead inquired in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Of course not." Kasumi replied from within the kitchen as the redhead tossed the panda to the ground in front of the table, slapping the back of its head before she seated herself.  
  
"Happ..." Soun stuttered, slowly turning around to stare incredulously at their visitor as Akane worried. She hadn't seen father so completely out of it since just after her mothers death. "Happ..." he repeated, slowly seating himself with some help from Akane before she too sat down as Nabiki returned with towels.  
  
"Thanks." the girl replied, removed her bulky backpack and red Chinese shirt, revealing her flawless topless body without a second thought. She wrung the shirt out over the floor and spread it out to dry behind her back, then wiped herself off with one of the towels, throwing all but one of the others at the panda who deftly started to dry itself off with surprisingly human-like motions. Once this was over with, she opened her backpack and took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Okay... You can... C-c-c-come out now..." she muttered and a petite cat climbed out of the backpack, shaking herself off as the redhead took another deep breath and covered the cat with the remaining towel, hastily drying her off.  
  
This task completed, she threw the towel aside and after rummaging through her pack, withdrew a cute Chinese-style dress and a pair of panties from it, laying that out on the floor next to the cat. Then she rummaged around some more and came up with another red shirt for herself, which she slipped into, though she neglected to button it up. A fact which the bug-eyed Tendo Soun did not fail to take notice of. His mental shut-down had seemed to worsen at the sight of the redheads ample breasts and he was now just looking stupidly straight ahead with a vacant expression.  
  
Akane was muttering under her breath at the girls lack of modesty, but knowing that Kasumi would greatly disapprove if she voiced anything critical to a 'respected guest', kept her mouth shut and continued to do so until Kasumi returned to the room. Moments later, everybody had cups of steaming tea in front of them, the panda a platter of bamboo standing in front of it and the cat a bowl of cream set out on the floor and the strange girl a kettle of warm water in her right hand.  
  
"Well, like I said. I'm Saotome Ranma, and I'm sorry about all this." the redhead said, them doused herself with water from the kettle, turning taller, more muscled, black-haired and most importantly, male. "This stupid ignorant old fool, is my father, Saotome Genma." he continued and dosed the panda with water, shrinking it down to an obese older man in a white Gi and a cloth wrapped around his bald head. "And this, is Shampoo, my fiancée." he finished and doused the cat with water, turning her into a young and very naked purple-haired Chinese girl.  
  
"Hello." Genma offered with a faintly embarrassed smile.  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo greeted them as she towelled herself off in an unhurried manner, before she slipped into the dress and panties Ranma had put out for her.  
  
+Crash+  
  
"RANMA! How dare you do that to your master?!" the troll demanded as it launched itself through the newly acquired hole in the wall, glaring furiously at Ranma.  
  
"And this is Master Happosai." Ranma finished with a sigh, gesturing helplessly at the little troll in purple.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	2. Two

Ranma - Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo! 

Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo![PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early-awakened Master Happosai and our favourite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey. Master Happosai has already declared Ranma his heir and passed on some of his techniques to him. Akane has never needed much encouragement to accuse Ranma of being a pervert, but this time around, she's actually right!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, the characters and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with mature subject matters and violence. If this disturbs you, don't read. But if it does, then why the heck are you watching the show/reading the manga in the first place?  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!' ***

  
  
+Crash+  
  
"RANMA! How dare you do that to your master?!" the troll demanded as it launched itself through the newly acquired hole in the wall, glaring furiously at Ranma.  
  
"And this is Master Happosai." Ranma finished with a sigh, gesturing helplessly at the little troll in purple.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Two:

  
  
"So, when doused with cold water, you turn into a girl and when doused with hot water, you turn back into a boy?" Soun asked and Ranma nodded, everyone having seated themselves around the table after Kasumi had asked Happosai to forgive Ranma for his impulsive behaviour. Much to everybody's surprise, the old freak had agreed, surprising even Happosai himself who hadn't said anything much as Ranma had started to explain about the transformations. "Cold water turns you into a panda, warm water turns you back?" he continued, looking at Genma who nodded. "Cold water turns you into a cat, hot water turns you back into a tramp who claims to be engaged to Ranma?" he finished, looking at Shampoo.  
  
+thonk+  
  
"Shampoo not know what is this 'tramp', but no like way Stupid Moustache Man say it. Is insult, Shampoo think." Shampoo commented, stepping away from Soun who had been knocked near unconscious by the weird mace-like implement the Chinese girl had suddenly produced from out of nowhere and used to bludgeon him with. "And Shampoo no claim engaged, Shampoo is engaged to marry Airen." she spat out towards Soun, then sat down next to Ranma again, rubbing herself up against his right arm with an adoring expression on her face.  
  
"Poor, respected father. He was so disappointed." Kasumi offered as she kneeled down next to him, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
"He's disappointed?" Nabiki exclaimed, splashing Ranma with a glass of water. Shampoo just barely managed to leap aside and avoid getting splashed, but hastily returned and snuggled up against Ranma-chan as if nothing had changed. "He's disappointed?!" Nabiki repeated and started fondling Ranma-chan's ample breasts. "What kind of fiancée is this?" she demanded.  
  
"Nabiki, behave. She is our guest." Kasumi admonished her.  
  
"I'd wish you wouldn't do that..." Ranma-chan muttered under her breath, grabbing Nabiki's wrist and pulling her hand away.  
  
"This is all your fault, daddy. Why didn't you make sure that you engaged us to somebody who's male all of the time?" Nabiki demanded of Soun who had started to stir and opened his eyes under Kasumi's loving care.  
  
"Saotome told me he had a son and it's traditional for a son to be all man!" he protested as Nabiki put her right hand on Ranma's left breast again, squeezing it.  
  
"Do you se a son here? Hm? Do you?!" Nabiki yelled.  
  
"Uhm... I really wish you'd stop that..." Ranma muttered.  
  
"Aiya! Noisy Perverted Girl keep groping Airen. No good, no good for Noisy Perverted Girls health." Shampoo said, a statement which caused Nabiki to hastily remove her hand and take a step back, as she had no desire whatsoever to be pummelled like her father had.  
  
"Shampoo-chan! I keep telling you, that if you want a husband, I'm more then willing to marry you!" Happosai suddenly offered, glomping onto her chest with wild abandon.  
  
"Old Pervert Freak let go of Shampoo!" Shampoo ordered and slammed her elbow down on Happosai's head, then threw him down onto the floor where she stomped him red'n blue.  
  
"Saotome-kun! Now's our chance!" Soun suddenly exclaimed, seeming to recover instantly and throw himself across the room at the bruised little pervert. "Get a box! I'll chain him up!"  
  
"Father. What *are* you doing to our guest?" Kasumi inquired, the 'respected father' once again having turned into a simple 'father'. The tone of her voice had not changed, nor had her expression, but everybody none the less inched away from her and Soun, even the bruised Happosai dragging himself away from the line of fire, something in the back of his head screaming at him to get away from the calm and gentle eldest Tendo sister.  
  
"Uh... Kasumi... The master is..." Soun said, floundering madly for an explanation for his behaviour.  
  
"Our guest, father." Kasumi finished firmly and that was that, Soun's shoulders slumped in defeat and his head hung listlessly.  
  
"Yes, Kasumi..." he agreed, nodding faintly.  
  
"Very good, respected father." Kasumi approved. "More tea, anyone?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Ranma. Are you a girl that turns into a boy or a boy who turns into a girl?" Soun suddenly inquired.  
  
"Boy. Definitively a boy." Ranma assured the Tendo patriarch. "I'm a boy who turns into a girl, nothing else!" he snarled.  
  
"Oh. That's not so bad. The problem isn't so terrible after all. Nothing like if you'd really been a girl." Soun announced, then stood up and dragged Ranma into an upright position, slapping his back in a friendly, albeit very enthusiastic manner.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma uttered in confusion.  
  
"My daughter Kasumi, age nineteen. Nabiki, age seventeen. Akane, age sixteen. Pick the one you want, she'll be your fiancée." Soun continued, not having heard or having ignored Ranma's confused utterance.  
  
"My what?!" Ranma blurted out, stepping away from Soun and staring at him with a horrified expression.  
  
"Is Stupid Moustache Man try engage Airen to other womans? Aiya! Shampoo kill!" Shampoo proclaimed, whipping out two Bonbori from out of nowhere, before she was suddenly tackled by Genma and brought down to the ground by the older man.  
  
"Hurry up son! Pick the one you want, escape from here and marry her. I will not let this amazon interloper stand in the way of uniting the Saotome and Tendo schools!" Genma proclaimed, desperately trying to keep the much faster and more skilled amazon warrior pinned down.  
  
"Hotcha, Genma! That's the spirit. I didn't think you had it in you! Now make sure she doesn't move while I grab her panties!" Happosai approved and darted towards Shampoo, when he was suddenly hauled up into the air and punched out of the house by a furious Akane.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she demanded, a furiously red battle aura surrounding her and stunning the entire room into paralysed silence.  
  


* * *

  
  
By the time Genma neared the end of his retelling of events of times past, the sun had already gone down and Genma had still not gotten to anything that explained the weird transformations or the deranged pervert in purple.  
  
"My son and I were on the road in China during our tour of the legendary training grounds of China, when we suddenly came across the master. Naturally, I was surprised... BUT DELIGHTED! Of course, delighted!" Genma explained, then looked around and exhaled in relief as the master had yet to make his way back after being forcibly evicted from the house by Akane. "The master had followed us for a few days and taken an unhealthy interest in Ranma. When he appeared, he acted much as he did before Soun and myself apprenticed ourselves to him. Ranma was taken with him and impressed by the knowledge he displayed, much like we ourselves were once. The master harried us constantly and I had no opportunity to warn Ranma about his wicked ways before it was too late..." Genma explained, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Happosai declared Ranma his chosen heir and Ranma, not knowing what a monster he'd gotten himself involved with, accepted. By the time I finally got a moment alone with Ranma, he'd studied under the master for three weeks and been taught much, the master ever was a good teacher when he put his mind to it." Genma sighed. "He wouldn't listen to me, didn't believe me." Genma sighed.  
  
"How could I? After what you've done to me, did you really expect me to take your word for anything?" Ranma suddenly snorted.  
  
"Boy, everything I've ever done has been in your best interest!" Genma protested.  
  
"Everything, pops?" Ranma demanded, glaring angrily at Genma with a murderous intent in his eyes. "Remember the Neko-ken? Remember that, pops?" he snarled.  
  
"Ah, uh... There may have been some instances where I were trapped and misled by clever ruses..." Genma muttered.  
  
"You nearly got me killed! Or permanently insane! Or both!" Ranma spat out.  
  
"And you're better for it! You should be thanking me, you foolish ingrate!" Genma retorted.  
  
"You stupid panda!" Ranma growled, pulling his right hand back for a powerful bone-breaking punch.  
  
"And then what happened?" Kasumi inquired, instantly defusing the situation.  
  
"The master travelled with us, still being on his best behaviour... Until we reached the area near the legendary training grounds. For some reason, he did not wish to come with us, claiming pressing business elsewhere and that he'd catch up with us later. I did not question this unexpected turn of good fortune, hoping that this would give me the opportunity needed to get Ranma to see the truth. Unfortunately, instead we both learned the true horror of the legendary ground of accursed springs, Jusenkyo." Genma continued, Ranma slowing returning to his seat with a confused expression, wondering how Kasumi had managed to get him to do that with nothing but a gentle question.  
  
"Of course! The fabled Jusenkyo. Up until now, their true horror has been shrouded in mystery." Soun exclaimed, nodding sagely.  
  
"Indeed, Tendo." Genma agreed with a sage nod of his own.  
  
"Fabled? Legendary? Whatta heck was the idea behind draggin' me to a place like that anyways?!" Ranma demanded.  
  
"You whimper like a girl! Were you not prepared to give your life for your training?" Genma retorted.  
  
"My life, yes! My manhood, no!" Ranma groused.  
  
"Stop complaining, boy." Genma ordered, then returned to his story. "To make a long story short, the pools at Jusenkyo are cursed. Whomever falls into them, takes on the form of whatever has drowned in them. I fell into the pool of drowned panda and Ranma fell into the spring of drowned girl. After we talked the situation through with the guide who lived there, he agreed to take us to the nearby village of the amazons whom he thought might know of a cure to our condition."  
  
"Is too too bad amazons not know of such cure." Shampoo suddenly interjected. "But very good pops and Airen do very stupid thing when arrive, or Shampoo may never meet Airen. Airen and Pops arrive on day of big village tournament, all amazons best warriors fight. Winner gets much honour, title of champion and is treated to big victory feast. Shampoo win, of course." she explained with a proud smile. "But when Shampoo beat final opponent, Shampoo look towards feast laid out for her with much anticipation. Shampoo fight all day and felt much hunger. What Shampoo then see, if not big panda and girl-type Ranma gobbling down victory feast like panda and girl who never before see food! Shampoo feel much anger, think perhaps feel better if bash panda and insolent girl to bloody pulps."  
  
"Shampoo get even angrier, as girl-type Ranma offer to fight Shampoo for food and jump up onto challenge log. Shampoo very hungry, very angry, make big mistake. Shampoo underestimate girl-type and charge at Airen, thinking Shampoo gonna win easy against outsider girl. Girl-type Ranma kick Shampoo off log, Shampoo loose fight, loose much honour. When Shampoo get up, walk towards girl-type Ranma intending to give Kiss of Death. Is like, amazon death sentence. When give Kiss of Death, must hunt down recipient to ends of world and kill. But before Shampoo get to Airen, Airen back into stupid panda eating from bowl of soup as watch fight. Clumsy panda drop hot soup on Airen, turn back into man-type Ranma in front of everybody. Shampoo heard of Jusenkyo, know then girl-type only curse form, Shampoo really defeated by man." she explained.  
  
"Shampoo know then, must marry Airen. Is amazon law. When outsider defeat amazon womans, only two things to do. If outsider girl, amazon must give Kiss of Death. If outsider man, amazon must give Kiss of Marriage. Shampoo give Ranma Kiss of Marriage, stun Airen very badly, allowing Shampoo to lick spilled soup off Airens body as village cheer. Ranma defeat village champion, obviously great warrior, so Shampoo gain much honour back by marriage." she continued. "Unfortunately, Ranma while man in body, still very much boy in mind. Ranma greatly embarrassed by what happen, so try to run away when not stunned any more. Great dishonour if husband run away, so Shampoo follow. Besides, Shampoo get very nice view of naked Airen butt, so would have followed anyway even if no dishonour." she added with a chesire grin as Ranma blushed furiously.  
  
"Airen shocked, confused and naked, not really know what do or where go. Airen stumble across Jusenkyo, try escape through cursed grounds and Shampoo follow. Airen more nervous then Shampoo being there, move slower. Shampoo catch up and try fight Airen, but defeated again. Shampoo fall into spring of drowned cat. Shampoo not know how swim very well, have train as warrior all of life, never time swim with other children. Airen see Shampoo nearly drown, feel responsible. Despite Airen big fear of cats, thanks to stupid panda insane torture training, Airen jump down and drag Shampoo to safety, save Shampoo life. After nearly drown, Shampoo very weak, no could move. Airen start carry Shampoo back towards village, when pops arrive. Pops want Ranma leave Shampoo there, escape while escape could." she explained, during which point everybody around the table except Soun glared angrily at Genma for a few moments, even Kasumi looked mildly disapproving.  
  
"Ranma put Shampoo down, beat stupid pops good, then pick Shampoo up and continue back to village where Shampoo-cat get turned back to Shampoo-girl by wise great-grandmother. Great-grandmother explain Ranma what means when defeat amazon. Ranma greatly surprised to find out meaning behind Kiss of Marriage, Ranma think Shampoo just overcome with womans emotions at sight of his manliness." Shampoo revealed, laughing happily with Ranma blushing under everybody's scrutiny. "Is true, in way, Shampoo suppose. Shampoo do love Airen now. Airen have cute face, great body and backside to die for. Airen also great big softie under gruff exterior. Big help for Shampoo talk with Airen after cursed to become cat. But back then, Shampoo only think Airen cute, but mostly Shampoo resent Airen for defeating Shampoo in front of village, forcing Shampoo marry him."  
  
"Airen greatly displeased at what great-grandmother tell. Speak for long time about marriage customs in Airens land, speak very angrily about 'stupid chick laws' what amazons have. Airen greatly displease great-grandmother with Airens disrespectful ways. Airen reveal that he have no intention of settling down, especially not when he'd found somebody like Happosai who could teach him so much more then pops. Shampoo not know what happen to great-grandmother in past, but knowing Happosai now, can guess. Great-grandmother loose temper for first time Shampoo ever see, nearly kill Airen after find out he student of Happosai. Shampoo shield Airen with body to protect. Even if Shampoo resent Airen for defeat, Shampoo owe Airen life for save when drown. Great-grandmother even more displeased, so angry as use power as amazon Matriarch to dissolve Shampoo marriage to Airen, then tell Shampoo move over so can kill Airen. Shampoo refuse, still owe life, even if not Airen more." Shampoo revealed, wiping a few tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Great-grandmother... Not pleased. Not pleased at all. She beat Shampoo, nearly kill. Airen very angry when see, managed to almost hit great-grandmother several times, but realise out of league. Airen fake attack, then dart away and snatch Shampoo up, while screaming 'Saotome Secret Technique' towards stupid panda. Airen run off with Shampoo, while great-grandmother scream that Shampoo banished from village. Having disobeyed Matriarch, much dishonour, always mean punishment. But great-grandmother very angry, banishment not appropriate punishment, is too too excessive. Not having anywhere go, Ranma offer Shampoo come with him 'As friends. We're not to get married any longer, you heard the old ghoul. Get it?' Airen say. Shampoo think Airen very generous to take Shampoo with. Shampoo take good long look at Airen, think of Airen noble actions, think of Airen naked butt when run from village. Shampoo remember what Airen say about marriage customs in Airen land. Shampoo then get down on knee and propose to Airen. Airen no reply, still no reply, but take Shampoo with. Find pops, eventually come across Happosai, continue travel with Shampoo." the amazon finished.  
  
"Happosai acted 'normal' as I thought of his normal, though I noticed he cast a few odd glances at Shampoo from time to time. But he greatly approved of having her along, kept saying that I was a much better student then he'd ever had before, that I showed much potential. He even showed me a few techniques that would make me even more powerful, but which I thought they were too disturbing to use. They also made me start to suspect that perhaps pops had been right about the old freak." Ranma continued, having picked up the story from where Shampoo finished. "But Happosai was on his best behaviour and we kept travelling. Then, about two weeks before we left China, I was taking a bath in a river when Shampoo arrived, surprising the heck out of me as she said that she wanted to jump into the water with me. Before I had time to protest, point out that she'd turn cat if she did or just go away, Happosai arrived, cried out 'Sweeto!' and jumped at us. Since the water was cold, I was in my girl form, which Happosai hadn't heard about. Neither one of us had even thought to mention it and neither pops, Shampoo or myself had transformed since meeting up with him. We pounded him, of course. I went away a bit as Shampoo took a bath, neither of us willing to be alone without anyone to watch our backs with old freak around. Especially not since Shampoo is nearly defenceless when she goes c-cc-c-c-ca-c-cat."  
  
"But when we got back to camp and shifted back with some hot water, Happosai jumped out of the bushes. He'd been watching everything and now knew about our curses. He was delighted, of course. He started demanding that I return to my girl form, stay in it and wear all sorts of perverted undergarments that he pulled out of his pack. When I refused, we got into a big fight and he nearly killed me. If he hadn't taught me his own techniques, I think he would have..." Ranma explained, a far-away look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Shampoo see Airens life-glow fade and jump to rescue, punt Old Pervert Freak away and hug Airen to bosom. Airen use perverted technique learned from Happosai to recover, surprise Shampoo great deal. Also surprise Old Pervert Freak great deal when he return and Airen pound him to ground. Freak greatly displeased by turn of events, but Freak calm down. Still want Airen as Heir, still train Airen, but Freak no longer pretend be nice old man. Airen train with Freak, Shampoo train with Pops. Shampoo train with Airen. Airen train with Shampoo. All learn much, get stronger. Swim to Japan, pops say 'Let us go visit old friend Tendo Soun.', Pervert Freak recognise name, think great idea to see old student again. Think even greater idea to see students daughters again. Pervert all too predictable. Ranma and Shampoo shrug, not care where train, as long as train. We not know of this evil plot to engage Airen to Tendo girl before arrive." Shampoo interjected.  
  
"Yes, that. I'm going to have a very *long* 'talk' with pops about that." Ranma agreed, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. Your father and I, along with your mother and my... My wife... Agreed to this before you were even born. It's an honour-bound promise between men, between martial artists, that our children were to be engaged so that our two Schools could be joined!" Soun proclaimed, then looked over at his three daughters. "So, which one do you want and do you think you can wait for a month before the ceremony? We can have it tomorrow if you prefer that, but for something as important as marrying off one of my daughters, I'd like to do things properly."  
  
"If or when I do marry, I intend to marry because I love the girl in question, not because two deranged losers got drunk and decided it was a fine idea to marry off the children they expected to have one day!" Ranma responded.  
  
"Aiya, Airen already engaged. Shampoo propose to Airen!" Shampoo interjected.  
  
"Akane-Chan! How could you do such a cruel thing to your poor ol' uncle Happosai?" the demented old pervert in question exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway to the veranda, seemingly unaffected by his unscheduled flight with Air Akane, staring at Akane with big tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Hoooboy, I think the boring period I was complaining about yesterday might finally be over." Nabiki commented with a wry grin, shaking her head with barely restrained mirth.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	3. Three

Ranma - Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo! 

Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo![PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early-awakened Master Happosai and our favourite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey. Master Happosai has already declared Ranma his heir and passed on some of his techniques to him. Akane has never needed much encouragement to accuse Ranma of being a pervert, but this time around, she's actually right!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, the characters and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with mature subject matters and violence. If this disturbs you, don't read. But if it does, then why the heck are you watching the show/reading the manga in the first place?  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  
*** Author Rant ***  
  
I've been asked what sort of pairing I'm going for a couple of times now, so I figure I might just as well say something about it here.  
  
All I can say for certain is, it's not going to wind up as a Ranma/Akane pairing, that's for certain. I've got thirteen Ranma 1/2 fics in the works right now and only one of them will be a Ranma/Akane fic. And the only reason I'm even writing that is because I got a request to do that particular fic after sharing a few of my story ideas with a few online friends.  
  
As you may have noticed, Akane 'ain't exactly my favourite character. :) When it comes to the Tendo sisters, I've always figured that both Kasumi and Nabiki would make *far* better matches for Ranma then Akane ever would.  
  
Anyhew, while it might certainly seem like a Ranma/Shampoo pairing right now, that most likely won't last all the way to The End. I *am* tempted to make it a Ranma/Shampoo/Kasumi-thing, where Ranma marries Kasumi for honour, but while he loves her, he's not *in* love with her... But what the hell, I'm also tempted to make it a Ranma/Hinako fic just for the heck of it, so the final pairing is still up in the air.  
  
Hm, things probably aren't any more clear for y'all now then they were before reading this section, but what the heck. Why should you guys feel any more certain about it then I am? *evil grin*  
  
*** Author Shutting Up ***  
  


*** Previously, on 'Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!' ***

  
  
"If or when I do marry, I intend to marry because I love the girl in question, not because two deranged losers got drunk and decided it was a fine idea to marry off the children they expected to have one day!" Ranma responded.  
  
"Aiya, Airen already engaged. Shampoo propose to Airen!" Shampoo interjected.  
  
"Akane-Chan! How could you do such a cruel thing to your poor ol' uncle Happosai?" the demented old pervert in question exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway to the veranda, seemingly unaffected by his unscheduled flight with Air Akane, staring at Akane with big tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Hoooboy, I think the boring period I was complaining about yesterday might finally be over." Nabiki commented with a wry grin, shaking her head with barely restrained mirth.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Three:

  
  
The conversation swiftly turned into a screaming match soon after that. Genma and Soun insisted that the two families would be joined, the schools united and not even Kasumi managed to cool them down or get them to agree to discuss the matter. Nabiki tried to look calm and composed, but would occasionally break out in amused giggles, before composing herself again. Akane was furious, screaming out her protests against the arrangement, loudly proclaiming her hatred for boys in general and Ranma in particular.  
  
Happosai didn't care much, but didn't hesitate to offer himself up as a consolation price to the girls that didn't get to marry Ranma, sneak in a fondle or two at every opportunity he got and picking himself up from whatever wall or piece of furniture those fondles got him knocked into. Shampoo passionately opposed Genma and Soun, insisting that she was the one to marry Ranma and being just as relentless in her proclamations as the two fathers.  
  
Ranma didn't involve himself in the matter, having moved out of the immediate area around the table. He was now at the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall as he observed the proceedings and participants with a curious gaze. /God, she's beautiful.../ he thought as his gaze absently raked over Shampoo's finely proportioned body, just barely covered by the form-hugging dress she wore. He hastily ignored Genma, Happosai and Soun, all three were just as big idiots in his opinion and neither of them worth his attention. That just left the three Tendo girls.  
  
Kasumi. /Beautiful, classic beauty in all it's glory./ he decided as his gaze locked onto the eldest of the three. The dress hid her body, obscuring the forms underneath it. But he'd seen the graceful way with which she moved, he'd seen the nearly supernatural calm and peacefulness which surrounded her. She was older then him, but not by much. Her serenity made it difficult for any normal man to picture her as anything but an angel descended from the heavens, too far out of his league to even consider as a potential wife despite her perfection. However, long days of training under Happosai and certain techniques learnt from the demented old master swiftly overcame that problem. Whatever Ranma was now, 'normal' certainly wasn't it. /Yes. Classic beauty, with a body to die for./ he concluded after having used one of Happosai's aura-watching techniques to determine the shape, firmness and flexibility of her body, as well as the form and texture of her underwear, all which were hidden from rowing eyes, but not Ki-sight, underneath her dress.  
  
Nabiki. /Seeeeeeexy, with a smile to die for.../ he mentally purred as his gaze moved over to her. Whereas Kasumi was beautiful and radiated serenity, Nabiki radiated something far more naughty, something far more sexual in nature. The kimono she wore was not as concealing as Kasumi's dress and he didn't need any special techniques to see that she too had a killer body. And when she succumbed to the giggles she struggled so against, her smile was just heavenly. Her eyes blazed with mischief and that she revelled in fun and excitement was plain to see. Being engaged to her would never be boring, that was for sure. He was also fairly certain that she'd be terrific in the sack.  
  
Akane. /Hard to tell, what with that whole rage-thing she's got going for her./ he sighed in the safety of his own mind. Considering the Gi she wore, the likelihood of her being a Martial Artist of some sort was high. Not a very good one though. Her balance was all outta whack, her temper was allowed free rein and it was plain to see that she didn't have the control and discipline needed to rise to the higher levels of the art. Shampoo could take her with both hands tied behind her back. Her breasts were a bit on the small side, but he suspected that she had a bit of growing left to do before she was done with it. She was a bit tomboyish now, but had definitive potential. He suspected that she would be cute if she'd just smile and in a few years, she might turn out to be just as beautiful as Kasumi. /Temper definitively has to go though, as she is now, she's not even in the running./ he decided.  
  
He looked over the scene as a whole again, taking everything in. If it went on for any longer, the two fathers and Shampoo would most likely come to blows. He didn't doubt her ability to handle both those two morons, but as they were apparently going to stay here for a while, the stay would most likely be a smoother one if outright violence with the host could be avoided.  
  
His gaze settled on Kasumi again, she'd done admirably in keeping things calm before the screaming argument started. If they were going to make some headway here today, he would need her working with him, not against him. That much was obvious. He made his way over to her and gently touched her right shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi." he greeted her and she looked up in surprise at him as he crouched down beside her. "If you calm down your father and the master, I'll handle pops and Shampoo. Deal?" he inquired and was greeted with that radiant smile and a nod. He didn't miss the speculative and curious look Nabiki bestowed upon him though, she had not missed their little exchange. /The gal's got brains.../ he added to his mental file on the three Tendo girls, before he leapt over the table and grabbed both his father and Shampoo, one in each arm.  
  
"Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed in surprise, then her lips curled up in a wide grin. "Airen want make too too sweet loving with Shampoo? With Pops watching? Aiya, Perverted Freak bad influence!"  
  
"What? No! Boy! Let me down! I won't be a part of that! Let me down! You're going to marry a Tendo!" Genma hollered. "You can sow your oats until then, but I don't want to be around to watch it! Let me down!"  
  
"Aw, knock it off. Both of you." Ranma told them, then kicked their legs out from underneath them, then plunked them down onto the floor where he held them down. "Your stupid argument is upsetting the Wa of this household." he berated them.  
  
While this happened, Kasumi had silenced her father and gotten him to kneel at the table with nothing more then a gentle touch of his shoulder and a stern look that nearly caused her father to break down and cry. Happosai wasn't quite as easy to handle, but he too seated himself back at the table while grumbling and grunting under his breath. Ranma grinned at the sight, the fact that the eldest Tendo sister could actually rein in the old master was certainly a *huge* advantage for her.  
  
"Well then, pops. I must say that I'm sorta surprised. You mean this is one engagement that you actually intend to go through with? This is so outta character for you! I thought it was just going to be ignored, just like all those other arrangements you've made over the years." Ranma exclaimed once the room was silent again. A proclamation which made Genma grow pale and Soun grow a big throbbing vein in his forehead.  
  
"You... You... You know?" Genma croaked.  
  
"Of course I do." Ranma agreed. "Master Happosai had to undo the blocks you placed on me in order for me to learn some of his techniques. Really, pops. If you weren't my father, I'd have broken every bone in your body by now." he stated with a shake of his head. "I assume the blocks you placed on my brain were to make sure that I would focus on the Art and not be distracted by more intellectual pursuits. Curbing my sex drive was probably done so that girls wouldn't become an issue either. No wonder I had such a hard time learning Master Happosai's techniques and get through those scrolls on Shihatsu, Acupuncture and Moxibustion. Having the blocks on my brain removed did *wonders* for my memory, Pops. How many engagements did you arrange over the years? I can remember five, but I guess you could have arranged a few more when I wasn't around to witness it."  
  
"Saotome-kun! Is this true?!" Soun thundered and Ranma jumped back in surprise as the whole room was suddenly filled with a huge demonic version of Tendo Soun's head. He squinted and blinked in bewilderment, it was a battle aura of sorts, but he'd never seemed anything quite like it. His own were more of a hazy image surrounding his body, but this one seemed damned well near solid. He felt a shiver move down his spine, but couldn't quite understand why. It seemed as if this weird battle aura somehow drew out and amplified fear in those that witnessed it.  
  
Ranma was impressed and mentally upgraded Soun's threat level a few notches. He hadn't been too impressed by what he'd seen of the other man. He didn't move the way he'd expected from a Martial Artist capable of pulling off advanced Ki manipulation and such a focused battle aura. The only thing he guessed might explain it was that Soun had slacked off in recent years, allowing his skills and abilities to degrade from lack of use. According to Genma and Happosai, Soun and Genma had been more or less equals in the Art when they parted ways several years ago. But from what he could see now, Genma by far surpassed Soun. Even if that trick with the aura was damned impressive!  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Ranma replied as it didn't appear that his father was going to do so anytime soon, cowering as he was from Soun's intimidation technique. "He engaged me left and right in return for food or sake. Heck, he even engaged me to a boy once in return for an Okonomiyaki cart!"  
  
"I did no such thing!" Genma protested. "Ukyo was a girl!" he amended.  
  
"He... *WHAT*?!" Ranma shrieked. "Ucchan was a girl?!" he demanded, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, then he shook his head. "Thank Kami-sama, that makes so much more sense." he added after a while, exhaling in relief. "When I first remembered that incident, I figured you were even more demented then even I would have thought you capable of."  
  
"Saotome-kun! What is the meaning of this! You were going to go back on your word?! You were going to break the agreement to join our schools?!" Soun hollered.  
  
"Of course not! I never intended to honour any of those other engagements!" Genma exclaimed.  
  
"Oh." the giant head exclaimed, then deflated as Soun returned to his ordinary normal self. "That's all right, then." he finished and seated himself again, as if nothing had happened. /Crazy... They're both crazy.../ Ranma thought, shaking his head in dismay.  
  
"Pops... Pops... Pops..." Ranma chanted, rubbing his temples. "I just *know* that all your mistakes are going to come back to haunt us one of these days..." he sighed, then looked up and composed himself again. "Well, girls. I suggest that you all retreat to discuss this amongst yourself in private. Don't let the two fools interfere." he suggested, nodding at Genma and Soun. "If the thought of being engaged to a sex-changing Martial Artist with several other fiancée's running around only Kami-sama knows where doesn't make you want to run off screaming in terror, let me know and we'll make it official. If it does, let me know and we'll try to come up with an honourable way to break the engagement off." he told them, then kicked his father. "This old fool might not care about honour, but I do." he finished, then looked down at Shampoo and nodded towards the Dojo. "Spar?" he inquired.  
  
"Is good idea." Shampoo agreed with a nod, then her lips quirked upwards in a feral grin. "Shampoo want 'talk' with Airen about knowing have more then one fiancée, but no tell Shampoo about. Shampoo also want talk about now getting more fiancée. Shampoo think she let Bonbori do talking." she added and Ranma took two steps backwards, a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Ahhh, on second thought..." he started, but Shampoo ignored him completely, grabbed hold of his pigtail and hauled him off towards the dojo. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelped in pain as she repeatedly tugged at his hair to keep him in motion.  
  
"Oh no, Airen. Come with Shampoo. Shampoo think spar too too good idea." she insisted as the two of them left the room, Ranma directing pleading looks for a rescue back towards the ones remaining.  
  
"Help!" Ranma mouthed as he was dragged out of sight.  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	4. Four

Ranma - Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo! 

Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo![PG-13]  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
  


Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early-awakened Master Happosai and our favourite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey. Master Happosai has already declared Ranma his heir and passed on some of his techniques to him. Akane has never needed much encouragement to accuse Ranma of being a pervert, but this time around, she's actually right!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, the characters and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with mature subject matters and violence. If this disturbs you, don't read. But if it does, then why the heck are you watching the show/reading the manga in the first place?  
  
Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk@yahoo.com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above.  
  
"speech"  
*emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers*  
/thoughts/  
*/telepathy/*  
~translation~  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+  
  


*** Previously, on 'Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!' ***

  
  
"Shampoo want 'talk' with Airen about knowing have more then one fiancée, but no tell Shampoo about. Shampoo also want talk about now getting more fiancée. Shampoo think she let Bonbori do talking." she added and Ranma took two steps backwards, a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Ahhh, on second thought..." he started, but Shampoo ignored him completely, grabbed hold of his pigtail and hauled him off towards the dojo. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelped in pain as she repeatedly tugged at his hair to keep him in motion.  
  
"Oh no, Airen. Come with Shampoo. Shampoo think spar too too good idea." she insisted as the two of them left the room, Ranma directing pleading looks for a rescue back towards the ones remaining.  
  
"Help!" Ranma mouthed as he was dragged out of sight.  
  


*** Roll credits ***

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter Four:

  
  
"Pops and Mr Tendo are both crazy, Shampoo." Ranma commented, ducking underneath a vicious kick that would have broken several ribs if it had actually hit him. "Do you think being apprenticed to Happosai will make me as crazy as those two?" he asked, sidestepping another fierce kick from his Chinese fiancée. The fact that he'd just found out about yet another arranged marriage didn't upset him all that much. But this was the first time he'd ever met any of his intended brides to be while old enough to appreciate it.  
  
"Aiya! Airen fight real, no fun when distracted and no fight back." Shampoo complained and ducked, spun around and then came up with an elbow in Ranma's gut. She had been upset when she found out about the arrangements, but some sparring and a few bruises on Ranma had done wonders in getting her to calm down. "See? Airen distracted. No fun fight." Shampoo complained as Ranma staggered back, trying to regain his breath as he just barely managed to dodge an oncoming Bonbori, dodging it even more enthusiastically then usual. Perhaps the fact that he now sported a significant bump on his head from when he hadn't dodged in time had something to do with that.  
  
"Sorry." he wheezed and leaned back to avoid a roundhouse aimed at his face. She was right, that elbow would never have struck if he'd just devoted all his attention to the fight. It wasn't much of a problem against most opponents, but fighting Shampoo required all of his focus when she went all out on him. She too was holding back though, distracted by earlier events, which was why he'd allowed himself to grow distracted during their sparring.  
  
"Shampoo know how Airen can make up to Shampoo..." she drawled with a suggestive smile and Ranma sighed, chuckling with a bemused expression as he launched a devastating combo that Shampoo just barely managed to dodge, parry and block without getting hit even once in the process. He wasn't going at full speed or full power, of course, but her accomplishment was impressive none the less. That had been one of the better combinations in his impressive arsenal. Perhaps she wasn't as distracted as he'd thought.  
  
And to think, he'd once had a problem fighting with and hitting girls!  
  
Well, training with Happosai, who'd tried to teach him to view women as nothing but objects to be admired, fondled, groped and as sources of underwear to be stolen, had started to erode that problem. He resisted that as much as he could, but he had to admit that he was starting to get at least a little influenced by it. Though he was still a *very* far cry from viewing them as panty-clad batteries with legs and tits, like Happosai did.  
  
Training on a regular basis with Shampoo, who'd merely snorted at his reluctance to hit girls as something completely ridiculous, then proceeded to relentlessly pummel him until he started to fight back, had taken care of the rest. Though he still felt a guilty twinge in the back of his head whenever he actually hit her, but hit her he did.  
  
If he didn't, he'd probably wind up in a hospital, because Shampoo certainly had no problems hitting boys and the fact that he was her fiancée didn't seem to faze her in the slightest whenever they fought. As a matter of fact, that probably just made her fight harder as she wanted to prove to him just how good she was.  
  
"Oh, I just bet you do." Ranma responded with a wry smile. "What is it this time? Another date?" he inquired, curious despite himself. While horribly embarrassing, some of her suggestions were highly entertaining. Not to mention the fact of how much the more... Exotic... Ones pissed off his father whenever Shampoo suggested them and Ranma pretended to consider them. At least now he knew why pops got upset. To think that the old moron actually intended to honour one of his many crazy arrangements! It was mind-boggling.  
  
"Shampoo had other thing in mind. But if Airen no mind giving Shampoo kiss at end of date this time, Shampoo willing be flexible." she replied, jumping over a kick at her midriff, twisting aside mid-air to avoid the follow-up high kick and using Ranma's leg to gain more altitude, pushing herself away from him. Shampoo had taken to the aerial manoeuvres of the Saotome Ryuu like a fish to water. Though she still had a long way to go before she reached Ranmas or even Genmas level of competence, she learned fast and gained quickly on the father and son.  
  
"Why are you so fixated on that, Shampoo?" Ranma sighed. "What is wrong with just going on a date?" he inquired.  
  
"What wrong with kiss?" Shampoo countered. "Is not like Shampoo ask to make love with Airen..." she said, then blushed. "All that often..." she amended with a sheepish expression. "Shampoo just ask Airen, just ask *fiancée*, for kiss. One little kiss!" she added, stomping her foot and making one of her Bonbori vanish as she had to use her left hand to wipe a few tears away. "One little kiss..." she repeated in a very faint and very weak trembling voice.  
  
"Aw, dammit... Don't cry, Shampoo." Ranma pleaded, walking up to the girl, clearly flustered and very unsure about what to do. /What the hell do I do now?!/ he asked himself, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Why? Why Airen no want kiss Shampoo? Airen think Shampoo ugly? Think Shampoo not attractive? That it? That why Airen no kiss Shampoo?" she asked, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"No! That's not it at all, Shampoo." Ranma protested. "Dammit! I'm not good at this." he groused under his breath. Fights, he could handle. Arguments, he could handle. But a girl crying? No, that was worse, by far worse. "Shampoo, you're pretty. Very pretty. Cute. Sexy! Beautiful, even. But that's the problem. Happosai unleashed my sex drive, if I know him right, he probably enhanced it while he was at it. He's training me to take advantage of this, to gain strength from it. I'm afraid that if we kiss, I won't be able to stop at that." he confessed. "Hell, do you know how hard it is to hold back? To keep myself under control?" Ranma demanded, turning away so that he didn't have to see her.  
  
"These feelings... These urges... I've never had them, *never*, until Happosai came into my life. I've never had to deal with it before and now, it's always there, always on my mind. It makes me stronger and faster, but it shoots my control straight to hell! Sometimes, it's all I can do to stop myself from ravishing you. Heck, it's not even just you. I've never looked at girls before, never! Now, I can't stop myself. I look, I imagine, I fantasise, I dream. Oh, god. The dreams..." Ranma said, trailing off with a shudder. Then stiffened, in more then one way, as he felt Shampoo's hand on his shoulder, offering silent support.  
  
"Even when we came here, the first thing I did as I saw the three sisters, I started getting these weird mental images. It's... It creeps me out, Shampoo. I've read about these things, stopped at a few libraries and I know that it's supposed to be all natural and shit. But for me, it isn't! It isn't normal for me. It's not that I'm not willing to explore these feelings, these urges... But I'm afraid, afraid of loosing control." he sighed, slumping down onto the floor, holding up his hands in front of his face.  
  
"You know how strong I am, Shampoo. You've seen how much stronger I get around girls now, how much contact with girls affects me. Heck, you've got the bruises to prove that my control sometimes slips these days. If I'm ever... Intimate with a girl, will I be able to control myself? Will I be able to hold back? Or will I... Will I..." he trailed off and wiped a few tears from his own eyes. "I could so easily cause permanent damages, Shampoo. I could so easily scar somebody for life, so easily kill..."  
  
"Shampoo sorry, Airen. Shampoo not know about this." Shampoo stated, kneeling behind Ranma and putting her arms around him. "Airen never talk about this before."  
  
"It's not exactly something I'm comfortable talking about, Shampoo." Ranma admitted. "I'd love to kiss you. But..." he added, trailing off and shuddered again. "What if I... What if... What if I hurt you?" he asked in a voice so faint that Shampoo had problems making out what he said. "Oh, Kami-sama. What if I hurt you?" he whispered.  
  
"Shampoo tough girl, Airen. No break easily. Airen remember when Shampoo teach Breaking Point, yes? Remember training? How Airen think Shampoo get know Breaking Point? Airen learn in week. When Shampoo young, spend three week getting beat up by big boulder before learn." Shampoo replied, then sighed. "But if Airen not ready, Shampoo willing wait. For Airen, Shampoo willing wait." she assured him, then hugged him tighter. "Shampoo sorry for always try push things. Is just... Shampoo love Airen, want do love-love things with Airen. Not just spar, spar and spar again all day. No matter how much fun is, no matter how much learn. No can settle for spar forever." she sighed, shoulders slumping for a few moments.  
  
"Airen promise at least think about other things? Promise at least consider kiss?" Shampoo inquired hopefully.  
  
"I'm always thinking about it, Shampoo. That's the problem." Ranma sighed.  
  
"Shampoo read things too. Read too too interesting article about restraints, ropes and cuffs... Airen no can hurt if Airen tied up..." Shampoo revealed, trailing off with a suggestive drawl in her voice.  
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma protested, blushing furiously and squirming in her embrace.  
  


* * *

  
  
"No! Out of the question! Nuh-uh! I'm not marrying that pervert! He turns into a girl! He probably takes advantage of his girl body in all sorts of disgusting ways!" Akane ranted.  
  
"Just think of what you might learn. You saw how he moves, how he handled himself. I might not practise any longer, but I know skill when I see it." Nabiki interjected. "You're no slouch, but he's better. *Way* better unless I'm completely off my mark. You're always boasting about your skills and blabbing about being the best Martial Artist in Nerima. Well, if you want to continue saying that without lying, you're going to have to train, learn a thing or two. He'll be both fiancée and Sensei, it's perfect."  
  
"Big mistake, little sister..." Kasumi mumbled, her lips concealed from Akane by a teacup. Nabiki didn't understand why at first, but then she realised what she'd said and nearly groaned at her own mistakes. She was still so shaken up by earlier events that she couldn't even handle her little sister! Not only had she reminded Akane that she was no longer the best in Nerima, but she'd even suggested that there might be something to learn from a boy. Nabiki just knew that Akane would dig in her heels now, there was no way that Akane could be persuaded to accept the arrangement now. Well, one down, one to go.  
  
"How about you, Kasumi? He's certainly not bad looking and you two already seem to work well together." Nabiki drawled, turning to face Kasumi as she prepared to do verbal battle with her. A battle had just been lost, but the war was still in full swing.  
  
"He certainly displayed a greater amount of maturity then I would have expected for somebody so young." Kasumi admitted, calmly sipping from her tea as Akane fumed in the background, muttering harangues about how she had nothing to learn from any perverted boys. "But you're the one who's easily swayed by a pretty face, not me." she continued, turning a sly gaze towards Nabiki.  
  
"You saw how he ate. You'd always have somebody around to really appreciate your excellent cooking." Nabiki countered.  
  
"True." Kasumi agreed. The cookies she'd served with the tea had vanished at near-light speeds. The boy certainly had a healthy appetite! "And a man of his talents would certainly be an excellent provider. I can easily imagine him with a career in the movies, bringing in some extra money on the side, when he's not teaching classes in the Dojo." Kasumi gushed and Nabiki blinked as she considered that. She hadn't even thought of that yet! If he didn't already have money, it'd be easy to turn him into a moneymaking machine! /Strange how Kasumi focused on that, though. She usually doesn't care much about... Oh, I see./ Nabiki thought, then realised that Kasumi didn't really care about that, but knew that Nabiki would!  
  
"True. And he did mention that he studied Shihatsu, Acupuncture and Moxibustion. Perhaps he might even become a doctor, like Tofu." Nabiki drawled, which drew startled looks from both Kasumi and Akane. Nabiki hid a grin, perhaps the battle against Akane hadn't been as much a lost cause as she first believed! "Doctor Saotome. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Having your husband give you a massage after a days hard work doesn't sound all that shabby either."  
  
Akane appeared to waver for a split second, then the moment was over and she started on her 'Boys - Why they suck and how much I hate them'-rants again. Kasumi took a while longer to process this, but brushed it aside.  
  
"Yes. And of course, whomever marries him, will inherit the Dojo." Kasumi agreed and all three of them fell silent. All three had strong memories of their home, it was where they had grown up and it was where their mother had lived. It was a strong selling point for all three of them, even for the normally stoic Nabiki.  
  
"I... I... I can't. I can't marry a perverted boy, I just can't." Akane said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kasumi sighed, but nodded, conceding defeat on that point. She then looked over at Nabiki, who impassively looked back at her elder sister.  
  
"The family honour is at stake. One of us has to do it." Kasumi reminded her sisters, then looked down at the floor, absently reaching out to remove a splinter of wood. "I... I do not wish it at this time, but unless one of you wishes to step up or has some idea of how to get us out of this, I will accept the engagement." she finally said, without looking up.  
  
"I'm not *completely* unwilling." Nabiki finally confessed, then her shoulders slumped for a few moments before she looked up with fire in her eyes. "But we've just met him! I hardly know anything about him. It's impossible to make a decision like this, just out of the blue. I suggest we go down there and demand some time to ponder this, some time to get to know him! After we've gotten to know him, we can have this discussion again."  
  
The End! ( For now... )  
  



	5. Five

Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!PG-13   
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early-awakened Master Happosai and our favourite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey. Master Happosai has already declared Ranma his heir and passed on some of his techniques to him. Akane has never needed much encouragement to accuse Ranma of being a pervert, but this time around, she's actually right! 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, the characters and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with mature subject matters and violence. If this disturbs you, don't read. But if it does, then why the heck are you watching the show/reading the manga in the first place? 

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)   
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as , more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at or by clicking on my handle up above. 

"speech"   
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers   
/thoughts/   
/telepathy/   
translation   
soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV 

Previously, on 'Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!' 

"I... I... I can't. I can't marry a perverted boy, I just can't." Akane said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kasumi sighed, but nodded, conceding defeat on that point. She then looked over at Nabiki, who impassively looked back at her elder sister. 

"The family honour is at stake. One of us has to do it." Kasumi reminded her sisters, then looked down at the floor, absently reaching out to remove a splinter of wood. "I... I do not wish it, but unless one of you wishes to step up or has some idea of how to get us out of this, I will accept the engagement." she finally said, without looking up. 

"I'm not completely unwilling." Nabiki finally confessed, then her shoulders slumped for a few moments before she looked up with fire in her eyes. "But we've just met him! I hardly know anything about him. It's impossible to make a decision like this, just out of the blue. I suggest we go down there and demand some time to ponder this, some time to get to know him! After we've gotten to know him, we can have this discussion again." 

Roll credits 

* * *

Chapter Five:

Things really had gone better then the three sisters expected. Ranma was certainly agreeable to let them have however much time they wanted to think about it and get used to the idea. In fact, he seemed to be just a leery of the notion of getting married to someone he didn't know as they themselves were. Their father had reluctantly agreed and even Mr Saotome had been 'persuaded' to see reason after Ranma had taken him out back and given him a few bruises, despite the fact that Genma had first been pushing for a marriage within the week. Soun had at first as well, but after three pairs of teary-eyed gazes had been directed at him from his daughters, he caved in near-well instantly. 

Shampoo had not been pleased that the three girls were even considering the matter, but kept her complaints to herself, though she did glare darkly at Genma and Soun from time to time. It was obvious to everybody in the room that she did not consider this a valid claim and didn't appreciate the notion of competition over 'her' Ranma. 

"Well then, Pops. Now that this is over and done with, perhaps we can finally go see mom. I still don't understand why we had to go here before mom." Ranma responded, then narrowed his eyes as he focused a glare at Genma. "I do still have a mother, don't I? You haven't sold her off for food or anything of the sort?" he inquired suspiciously. 

"Uh... Eh... About that..." Genma started and Ranma suddenly developed a twitch in his left eye and eyebrow, which started jumping erratically. "I didn't sell her... She'd have killed me! ... Eh... However... We... Can't go home. Not right now." Genma continued. 

"And just why is that?" Ranma demanded, then held out his right hand towards Shampoo, who summoned up one of her Bonbori and placed the handle in the outstretched hand. Ranma brought the imposing looking weapon around and started gently slapping it against the palm of his left hand, as if warming it up for the main event. 

"Ah... I promised... You promised... We promised, that you'd become a 'Man amongst Men', or we'd commit Seppuku. There's even a contract..." Genma mumbled, just barely loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "What with your curse..." he added, in an even fainter voice. "Well, I hardly think you qualify..." 

"Pops..." Ranma grunted, as the twitch grew worse and the sound of Bonbori slapping against palm grew louder. 

"Aiyah..." Shampoo whispered under her breath. While she would have commented upon the fact that Ranma could now aim even higher, aim to become a 'Woman among Women', she knew that this wouldn't go over well with her Airen. While some of his Genma-induced opinions about girls had been revised, he was still convinced that men were actually the superior gender. But fool that he was for clinging to his ridiculous beliefs, Shampoo still loved him. 

"I am so going to find a way to donate you as a female panda to a breeding program. I don't know how, but I am going to find a way to do it." Ranma growled, just barely managing to keep himself from killing his moron of a father. 

Death would be far too merciful for that despicable wretch. 

Ranma closed his eyes, pondering the situation and his own feelings about it, trying to regain some of the objectivity he suspected he might possess if it hadn't been for Happosai's influence. It wasn't just in manners sexual that he was suffering from a lack of control, it seemed as if all his emotions, desires and wants were running amuck. If it hadn't been for the incredible tastes of power he'd already came across, he'd have left the old pervert behind back in China. 

But the techniques he had learned and were still learning were just downright incredible, if a bit mentally unstabilizing and emotionally unhinging. But if he could learn them and develop his own... Happosai was many things, among them a lecherous perverted drunkard without any inhibitions whatsoever. But he was also a Martial Artist of undeniable levels of brilliance, a genius. He had developed techniques that were incredibly powerful, stolen others that were just as useful and adapted less powerful ones until they became damn well nearly unbeatable. 

Ranma knew the risks involved in learning them well by now, but he had sworn to not let them get the better of him. He was Saotome Ranma, he wasn't afraid of anything. 

... 

Except cats, but that was a very special case. 

Or so he kept telling himself anyway. 

But truth to be told, he was starting to become afraid of something other then cats. 

Himself. 

He had prided himself on his control before encountering Happosai. Now, that was all blown to pieces and he succumbed to temptation from time to time. That control, which he had taken such pride in before, was now gone. Well, not entirely to be truthful, but it was still far from the level of control that Ranma wanted, that he needed. 

He patted one of his pockets, feeling the metal flagon within. Before meeting Happosai, he'd never touched strong drinks. Now, he carried a flagon with him wherever he went. Before meeting Happosai, he hardly even noticed women. Now, they were almost all that he noticed. Before meeting Happosai, he could pull his punches within a hairswidth from his opponent. Now, Shampoo often walked away from their sessions with bruises because not only hadn't he been able to pull his punches, but he couldn't even control the level of power he put into them. 

But there would come a day when he had mastered the techniques, when he ruled them, instead of them ruling him. When that day came, he would have no equals. He would have become the greatest Martial Artist in the world. 

But until that day came, he would have to live with the fact that he could no longer trust himself. He would have to live with the fact that he was slowly becoming like Happosai, a living embodiment of the seven deadly sins. Somebody ruled by his passions and desires. But unlike Happosai, they only occasionally guided Ranma. He hoped that would be enough, hoped that he would be able to refine the techniques before it was too late, before he really turned into Happosai and doomed himself for the rest of his life. 

"Well, I've lived on the road most of my life. I guess a while longer away from home won't kill me." Ranma sighed, having calmed down somewhat, though he still had to strain to suppress the desire to bash Genma's head in with the Bonbori. He handed it back to Shampoo, who made it disappear with a graceful flourish, then Ranma pulled out his pipe. Another new addition to his lifestyle that had come about after meeting up with the old freak. He filled it with tabac and some special herbs from a pouch he always carried with him, focused hot Ki at the tip of his index finger and allowed it to flare briefly as he put it to the special blend. 

A small spark appeared and Ranma sucked down, giving off a faint sigh as he eventually felt the smoke being drawn down into his throat, drifting down to his lungs. His heartrate slowed down, his breathing deepened and he calmed down, cursing the fact that he had to resort to artificial means to completely do so these days. Even though he knew just how detrimental smoking and narcotics were to a dedicated Martial Artist such as him, he had little choice in the matter. He just hoped that his enhanced healing rates would allow him to stave off the detrimental effects, until he no longer had to smoke mind-altering drugs to remain calm and collected. 

"How will we go about this?" Ranma asked, turning to the three girls. "Go out on a couple of dates to get to know each other? Hold Q&A sessions here from time to time if you're not feeling comfortable going out on dates? Or do you have any other ideas?" 

"A couple of dates sound good." Nabiki agreed after a few moments, looking over at Kasumi. 

"I... I think I would like that too." she agreed after a few moments of hesitation, contemplating the idea. She hadn't been on a date, ever, and the notion of finally going on not only one, but several, intrigued her greatly. Granted, he was a bit young, but he seemed mature enough and despite her earlier preconception, seemed anything but boring! 

"Hah, you wish." Akane groused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Question and answer sessions for me, thank you very much!" she exclaimed, then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But... If Nabiki and Kasumi thinks you're trustworthy after their dates, I might consider allowing you to take me out." she amended hesitantly. She hadn't been on any dates either and was rather curious to find out what the big deal was, even if the notion of being alone with a boy made her feel incredibly nervous. 

"Airen two-timer..." Shampoo muttered under her breath, glaring at Ranma with a pout on her sexy lips. "Old freak bad influence..." she added after a few moments of consideration. 

"And I would be delighted, if you would allow me to take you out as well, Shampoo." Ranma hastily added, having heard Shampoo murmuring to herself and decided it would be in his best interest to not make it appear as if he was just tossing her aside. He offered her a smile which she had in a weak moment confessed made her weak in the knees and saw how she melted, a smile blossoming on her lips and a happy twinkle returning to her eyes. 

"Airen have too-too good idea." Shampoo declared, then smirked. "Would be too-too nice if Airen decide to only go out with Shampoo, ignore too-too Nice Girl, Fondling Pervert Girl and Too-too Angry girl altogether!" she added with a laugh, though the tone of her voice and the glint in her eyes revealed that she didn't find all that much funny about it. 

"The Schools will be joined!" Soun declared, bouncing onto his feet and yanking out a microphone from one of his pockets. "The combined power of our two glorious Schools will shake the foundations of the very heavens!" he shouted and loudspeakers scattered around the house repeated his statement. 

"Oh, happy day!" Genma enthused, joining his friend and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "It's Genma and..." 

"Souns..." Soun said, before both of them spoke in chorus. "Conquer the world plan!" 

"What will the combined School be named?" Ranma asked innocently. "Will it be the Saotome School, or the Tendo School?" he clarified. 

"Why, the Saotome School, of course!" Genma exclaimed. 

"You must be getting senile in your old age, my friend." Soun protested. "As the Dojo is mine, naturally it would be the Tendo School!" he claimed, which Genma countered by bringing up that he'd developed more techniques then Soun over the years and then the argument was in full swing. 

"There. That should keep them busy for a while." Ranma said with a smirk, tapping his pipe against the ashtray Kasumi had produced for him earlier. "How about we leave them here and go grab something to eat while getting to know each other? My treat." Ranma offered, looking over at the Tendo girls and Shampoo. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nabiki agreed, committing to memory the smooth manner in which Ranma had diverted the fathers attention and appeased Shampoo earlier. He wasn't all jock, that much was obvious. He appeared to have quite the talent for manipulation and diversion. His offer to treat them to a meal, while at the same time offering them a chance to get to know more about him, wasn't something she was going to pass up on. 

"Well, I had planned on starting dinner soon, but I guess..." Kasumi ventured, trailing off for a few moments, before shaking her head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat out, for once." she finally agreed. 

"Well..." Akane started, looking hesitant for a few moments, before reasoning that it should be all right, seeing as how both Nabiki and Kasumi were going to be there with her. Besides, if Ranma were to reveal his true colours and turn into a raging pervert, she needed to be there to defend her sisters from his deviant schemes! "All right." she agreed. 

"Shampoo?" Ranma asked, looking over at the girl in question. 

"Is all too acceptable." she declared. "Shampoo tired of camping cuisine and field rations. Look forward to proper food." 

"It's settled then. Shall we go right away or do any of you need to do something first?" he inquired, looking over at the Tendo girls and sneaking a glance at Shampoo. 

Ten minutes later, the five of them left the house, leaving behind an unconscious Happosai and two Martial Artists involved in an argument that had regressed to the level of children, consisting mostly of screaming either 'Saotome' or 'Tendo' at each other, while waving their respective arms around. 

Nabiki picked the place, a nice little family-run restaurant not too far away from the Tendo residence. The food was good, it wasn't too expensive and it was a quiet little establishment, well suited for a conversation as it usually didn't see much business at this time of week or hour. The five of them got a table straight-away, ordered and soon enough after a little polite chit-chat, found themselves being served. 

The Tendo girls didn't touch their food, though, as they were far too intent on observing Ranma and Shampoo starting to fight over the food the moment the waitress had left the table. Chopsticks were darting back and forth at incredible speeds, pieces of food seeming almost to float in the air as the two Martial Artists kept winning them back and forth from each other. How they found time to both do that and eat at the same time, boggled the mind of all three Tendos. It was an incredible display and Akane found herself wondering how to go about training herself to get that fast. Perhaps she could ask Shampoo about it later. 

"Oh my." Kasumi exclaimed, looking with an expression that was partly amused and partly impressed as Ranma suddenly had an empty bowl standing in front of him. Shampoo had barely managed to get started on her food, as the fight took too much of her focus. "Teenage boys really are nothing but appetites on two legs." she added. 

"Huh? What?" Ranma asked, glancing over at the three girls, before he adorned a sheepish expression. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even... We... Pops has this notion that everything can be turned into training and he came up with fighting over food as speed and precision training. Or so he claimed, anyway. Personally, I think it was just so he could stuff himself when I was too small to hold my own against him. We were so used to it by the time Shampoo joined up with us, that we kept doing it and Shampoo soon joined us." he explained, then chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess we should try to eat in a more civilised manner, huh?" 

"We would appreciate it, if it's not too much of a bother." Kasumi agreed with a kind smile. "It is a bit distracting." 

"Shampoo sorry, Too-Too Nice Girl." Shampoo apologised. "We try control ourselves." she promised. 

"Are you sure that this is all right, Ranma? We can pay for ourselves." Kasumi offered, causing Nabiki to give off a mental wail of protest, though her facial expression never changed. 

"Naw, it's on me. I hardly get to spend my money anyway." he replied, as the waitress returned with more food. Both Ranma and Shampoo had placed several orders earlier, which had surprised the Tendo's as neither of the two showed the slightest bit of physical evidence of being such gluttons. 

"What do you do? You seem too young to be working and Genma doesn't seem like he'd willingly part with money, so where'd you get it?" Nabiki asked. 

"After Shampoo joined us, we participated in a few underground fights in China. Amazons always brings a huge crowd and since I do have this curse that allows me to masquerade as one... Well, let's just say that I kicked ass in singles and that we both kicked ass in team fights." Ranma replied unconcernedly. 

"Oh my! That sounds dangerous!" Kasumi exclaimed. 

"The Triads can be a bother, or so I've heard." Ranma agreed. "However..." he added and glanced at Shampoo. 

"Nobody messes with amazons." Shampoo declared. "At least not more then once... It now be too-too long time since Triads bother amazon fighters. Not since war party crash gates and teach 14K Triad in Hong Kong lesson in polite behaviour towards amazon womans some twenty years ago. Shan Chu, what you call Oyabun, realise too-too quickly value of playing nice after being buried in cow dung up to head and forced walk home after being invited to visit amazon village by war party!" Shampoo laughed with a pleased grin. 

"How good are you two?" Akane asked, interested to find out more about these two strangers Martial Arts ability. 

"Shampoo is the best of her generation, in a village with a 3000 year old tradition of Martial Arts. I don't think there's more then one or possibly two dozen other women in the world who can match up with her, if that. And most of those are amazons themselves." Ranma replied. "I've been training since I was old enough to walk and have participated in more fights all across the world then I'd care to remember. The only ones who have managed to defeat me in the last year, are Happosai and Shampoo's grandmother. There's probably two or three more in the village besides her grandmother who can kick my ass, according to Shampoo. But other then those, I've never come across anyone who's good enough to beat me right now." he finished, which annoyed Akane to no end, though she did manage to keep a rein on her temper. /I'll show him.../ she thought, eagerly anticipating putting him in his place. 

He was faster then her, if the way he and Shampoo fought over food was any indicator. But she'd show him that speed wasn't all that counted. There was no way he could match up with her in either skill or strength, after all, she was the best! 

The End! ( For now... ) 


	6. Six

Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo! PG-13  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: When the Tendo girls first meet the Saotomes, the Saotomes doesn't come alone. They've managed to pick up an early awakened Master Happosai and our favorite cat-shifting Chinese Amazon on their journey. Master Happosai has already declared Ranma his heir and passed on some of his techniques to him. Akane has never needed much encouragement to accuse Ranma of being a pervert, but this time around, she's actually right!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, the characters and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This series deals with mature subject matters and violence. If this disturbs you, don't read. But if it does, then why the heck are you watching the show/reading the manga in the first place?

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860 or through e-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, more stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above if you're reading this on fanfiction dot net.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Hello Ranma, Genma, Happosai and Shampoo!'

"How good are you two?" Akane asked, interested to find out more about these two strangers Martial Arts ability.

"Shampoo is the best of her generation, in a village with a 3000 year old tradition of Martial Arts. I don't think there's more then one or possibly two dozen other women in the world who can match up with her, if that. And most of those are Amazons themselves." Ranma replied. "I've been training since I was old enough to walk and have participated in more fights all across the world then I'd care to remember. The only ones who have managed to defeat me in the last year, are Happosai and Shampoo's grandmother. There's probably two or three more Elders in the village besides her grandmother who can kick my ass, according to Shampoo. But other then those, I've never come across anyone who's good enough to beat me right now." he finished, which annoyed Akane to no end, though she did manage to keep a rein on her temper. /I'll show him.../ she thought, eagerly anticipating putting him in his place.

He was faster then her, if the way he and Shampoo fought over food was any indicator. But she'd show him that speed wasn't all that counted. There was no way he could match up with her in either skill or strength, after all, she was the best Nerima had to offer!

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Oh, what a cute little kitten!" Kasumi cheerfully exclaimed as the recently fed fivesome was heading back towards the Tendo Dojo and the eldest Tendo sister spotted a youngish member of the feline species.

"Gck!" Ranma stuttered as his eyes opened as wide as humanly possible as he stared fearfully at the cute kitten.

"Shoo! Bad critter get away from Airen!" Shampoo snapped and suddenly brandished a throwing knife, which she launched at the cat which scampered off with a scared meow. Shampoo instantly moved over to Ranma and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, glancing up at him with a sympathetic look. "Airen okay? Take deep breath."

"Y-y-yeah." Ranma managed to get out, nearly hyperventilating from what appeared to be genuine fear.

"Shampoo! Why did you scare that poor kitten?" Akane demanded to know, then looked over at Ranma with a confused expression. "And what's wrong with you? It was just a cat for crying out loud!" she asked, while Nabiki shrewdly noted that even Akane saying 'kitten' and 'cat' got a twitch and a barely suppressed yelp out of Ranma.

"Yeah, Saotome. What is it about cats that get your panties in a bind?" Nabiki asked with Ranma twitching once again as 'cats' were mentioned.

"Moron panda try brainless training technique. Make Airen react too-too bad when four-legged critter we just see is near or talked about." Shampoo replied. "Poor Airen." she lamented and rubbed Ranma's back.

"No training, no matter how 'brainless' could possibly do this." Nabiki claimed.

"Noisy Pervert Girl try being wrapped in fishy produce when tiny child, then get tossed into dark pit with starving ca... Bad critters." Shampoo responded. "Repeatedly."

"Mr Saotome did that!" Nabiki exclaimed and shook her head in revulsion. "I didn't think he seemed all that stable, but that sounds downright insane!"

"Moron Panda surprisingly insane at times. Surprised it even able to walk upright." Shampoo agreed.

"Well, at least that explains your fear of ca... Bad critters." Nabiki said, changing her wording as she saw how he begun to twitch as she had been about to say cat.

"Oh my. Mr Saotome shouldn't have done that." Kasumi stated and looked at Ranma with sympathy and concern in her eyes. "Are you all right now, Saotome-san?" she asked.

"I will be." Ranma replied and took a deep breath. "Hangin' around Shamps has made things better. ... Somewhat. Before that, I probably wouldn't still be around after having seen one of... Them." he admitted, before shrugging off Shampoo's comforting arm. She sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly, before she strode off to retrieve her blade from where she had thrown it.

"You're scared of c... Them?" Akane asked for clarification and Ranma nodded in response. She shook her head and then looked thoughtful. "Could be a problem, Kasumi feeds the neighbourhood... Well, she feeds them."

"You li-l-l-like 'em?" Ranma asked, eyeing Kasumi nervously.

"I do. They've often kept me company during the days." Kasumi admitted. "But they haven't been around lately for some odd reason. They seem to shy away from me these days." she added, which caused Ranma to exhale with relief, though he tried to keep it bottled up as Kasumi seemed faintly sad over the cats change in behaviour.

He wondered about that. Kasumi seemed like a nice person, but there was a sense of oddness around her, something which put him on edge and occasionally made the hairs on his arms rise. He wished that he'd advanced further in his training, so he could use Ki-sight to check her out. Genma had taught him internal techniques for the last couple of years and Happosai had started him on external techniques as well as deepening his knowledge of the internal ones, but he hadn't mastered any of them yet.

Or at least not any that didn't have some sort of sexual connection or application, which wasn't of any use to him at the moment.

He could sense something though, something odd. All three of the sisters had some sort of talent in Ki and quite possibly Chi manipulation to varying degrees.

Akane had managed a visible aura earlier, which was either a sign of great skill or great power. Considering how her emotions seemed to be allowed free reign and be under little conscious control, he guessed it was the latter as skill often required a greater amount of control then she seemed to have.

He could sense something of the potential in Nabiki. She must have greater then average potential, or he wouldn't have been able to sense it. But he wasn't advanced enough to be able to tell the extent of that potential. But seeing as how Akane had managed a visible aura of great magnitude, he guessed that Nabiki had a much greater potential then average. Things like these usually ran in the family.

He could sense potential from Kasumi as well, but she actually appeared to have some skill as well as inherent power, as she was constantly emitting faint tendrils of power, which usually was a sign of active manipulation being preformed. Though it could also mean that her power reserves were so great that her body couldn't completely contain them, so that she was constantly 'leaking' Ki. But something about her energy was distinctly off. He was in no way skilled enough to tell how or why, but her energy signature was vastly different from her sisters.

"Have you ever seen a therapist for this problem?" Nabiki asked.

"Huh? A what?" Ranma asked with a bewildered expression, broken out of his train of thought and ruminations of the eldest Tendo sister's internal energies.

"A psychologist, someone who could try to help you get over this phobia of yours." Nabiki clarified.

"A who to help me get over what?" Ranma asked, completely baffled at the unfamiliar words.

"I guess that answers that question." Nabiki sighed. "I'll ask Doctor Tofu to come over sometime. He's our family doctor, he might know somebody who could help you with this problem."

"Great idea, Nabiki! He might even know of some way to cure your curse!" Akane agreed enthusiastically. "Doctor Tofu is amazing, he'll know just what to do." she gushed.

* * *

"Come on brat. It's time for some training." Happosai declared when the odd fivesome returned to the Tendo Dojo and Ranma slowly nodded in response. While the Old Freak spent most of his time as a raging pervert, he did apparently take the fact that he'd named Ranma his heir sort of seriously from time to time. This appeared to be one of those times, he reflected as the old man dragged him off towards the Dojo.

"All right, Old Freak." Ranma sighed. "See you guys later. It was nice, we'll have to do this again sometime." he added to the four girls.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Saotome-kun." Nabiki replied with a half-smile. His table manners were atrocious, but once he settled down, he proved himself a somewhat apt conversationalist even if he was a bit boring and mundane compared to what she usually liked in a man.

"Thanks again for treating us, Saotome-san." Kasumi added. "I had a nice time."

"Thanks." Akane groused and then perked up as a notion occurred to her. "Mind if I come with to watch?" she asked.

"I don't much care either way. Ask the freak." Ranma replied with a shrug, then looked down at Happosai.

"Wear something nice and I'll allow it." Happosai responded with a grin. "Something lacy up above and a thong down below, with nothing else to ruin the imagery, would be perfect."

"Pervert!" Akane huffed and stormed off, muttering about perverts to herself.

"Bai bai, Airen. See later." Shampoo called and followed Kasumi and Nabiki to the living room, where Kasumi poured them all a cup of tea after making it.

"Don't you train with them too?" Nabiki asked.

"Train with Freak too too much bother. Spend more time fending Freak off tits then learn, Ranma no time learn much either. Much faster leave alone, then have Airen teach later when Old Freak no here." Shampoo replied with a shrug. "Is perfect timing besides, Xian Pu want talk in private with Tendo sisters." she added and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

"So, what did you have in mind for today, Old Freak? Panty removal? A technique to make clothes transparent?" Ranma asked and shook his head. "Or is it actually something non-perverted for once?" he continued, already plotting ahead and trying to come up with some way to adapt whatever he would be taught to something that could actually be of use.

"Insolent brat. While my Martial Art aptitude and genius isn't up to par with you, I still am a genius and I've had almost two hundred years to train, learn, adapt and perfect what I've picked up over the years. You learn faster then I ever have, but you're still at least seventy years to early to really challenge me." Happosai commented with a faintly displeased expression. "As such, I will require respect when I'm taking time out of my busy days to teach you some kernel of hard-earned wisdom." he explained and Ranma shrugged.

"Fine. So, what's on the perverted agenda today, Happosai-sensei?" Ranma asked, giving in without much of a struggle, as being stubborn only rarely got good results when Happosai was in one of his rare teaching moods.

"Your magical potential and aptitude are abysmal, but at least you do have some faint smattering of potential. It would be a shame not to take advantage of this fact, because you never know when such skills might come in handy." Happosai replied and rubbed his hands together.

"Magic?" Ranma asked with a shudder, succumbing to a full-body shiver.

"Magic." Happosai agreed and seated himself in the middle of the Dojo, indicating for Ranma to sit himself down in front of him. "Genma taught you about Ki, your own internal energy source. You've learned how to use that to move faster, react more quickly, put more strength behind your moves, enhance your staying power and endure injuries that would have crippled someone without your talent. I've begun to teach you about Chi, the external energy that is all around us and inherent to all living things. You've learned to use that as a means to sense unseen opponents and become more aware of your surroundings. You will learn how to use it to master your surroundings, control the weather, manipulate nature and restock your Ki."

"Now, we will move on to the third energy. Magic." Happosai announced and held out his left hand, palm up. "This is Ki." he said and forced his own considerable energy to move out of his own body, forming a ball of glowing energy floating above the palm of his left hand. "This is Chi." he continued and held out his right hand, palm up. Energy drifted over towards it, until he had a second ball of glowing energy floating above his right hand. "This... Is magic." he finished and a third ball of glowing energy formed in the air between the other two, hovering without support between his two hands.

"They're exactly the same." Ranma remarked, unable to tell the difference between the three balls of energy.

"A layman wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them." Happosai agreed. "You, will learn to do so." he added with a determined expression.

"Why don't I just focus on one of them? You said once that I had remarkable Ki reserves, so why can't I just focus on that? Why bother with Chi and Magic?" Ranma inquired.

"Ki comes from within. Your body creates it, your heart enhances it and your mind directs it. It's your own personal source of energy. But while you do have an astounding amount of it and a greater potential then I've ever come across in all my wanderings, there's always a limit. It's also vulnerable. There are many ways to disrupt Ki, either by rendering your body incapable of producing it, storing it or making your mind unable to direct it. There are also many techniques to remove or at least greatly lessen it. So while it is a very potential weapon, it is one that can be taken away from one." Happosai explained. "The reason why we won't focus entirely on Ki, is the same reason why Genma treats weapons with such disdain. They're useful tools, but if you rely too much on them, you'll be helpless if you can't use them."

"Chi is very nearly almost always around, to a greater or lesser amount. Along the Great Dragon lines or in the powerful Dragons Nests, the nexus or crossroads of two or more Dragon Lines, there's staggering amounts of it. The further removed from nature you are, the lesser the amounts of Chi available. Inside a great factory or in the middle of a dreary city centre, it's almost non-existent. There are techniques to block out Chi from an entire area and ways to completely rob an entire area of Chi, but the ones capable of doing that are few and far between. That means that even if you find yourself unable to access your Ki for some reason, you will still almost always be able to access Chi. The two of them are very similar in some ways. Chi is often just Ki, belonging to someone or something other then yourself. My Ki, is Chi to you. Your Ki, is Chi to me. Exceptions to this exist, but the two are most often very similar to each other." Happosai continued.

"Both Ki and Chi, as you know, are made up from two distinctly different polar opposites. Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Hot and Cold, Life and Death, Physical and Spiritual. Whatever. People have called them a lot of things over the years and it varies from continent to continent. Here, we call them Yin and Yang. The ideal is if these two polar opposites are exactly equal to each other, but such is rarely the case. Most people have more of one then the other. You, have slightly more Yang then Yin. So did I in my youth, these days it's the opposite." Happosai said, then shook his head. "Anyway, the point I was going to make, is that since they're so similar to each other, they can be used to accomplish the same things. If your Ki is disrupted, you can use Chi to get fast, strong and durable. If Chi is blocked off, you can externalize your Ki in order to sense your surroundings."

"Both of them can also be infused or laced with emotions. Anger for added destructive potential. Confidence for more power. Love or even affection for healing effects to work better. Concern for the one you're looking for to make scrying more effective." Happosai finished and Ranma gulped as his incredibly focused gaze settled on him. The Old Freak was a joke most of the time, but when he got serious, his true brilliance shone through.

The fact that Happosai wasted so much of his time in pursuit of panties to steal and breasts to fondle, was probably the greatest loss the Martial Arts world had ever suffered. If he instead had spent his time developing his art and training a group of students, he'd likely be the most respected Martial Artist on the planet instead of a living joke.

"Magic, is different." Happosai then announced, growing increasingly more serious. "Nobody I've talked with has ever given me a reasonable explanation for what magic really is. Some claim that magic doesn't exist, that it's merely another word for Ki and Chi. Others claim that it's the other way around, that Ki and Chi are just different names for magic energy. Some claim that magic is divine energy, left over or on loan from the Kami. Others say that it's the next step in human evolution. Yet others believe that it's demonic powers. Whatever it really is, there are more theories then you can shake a stick at, more wildly varying energies then there are colours in the rainbow and more ways to access them then you could ever imagine. Some use pure neutral magic energy, some call upon great elemental powers, others use wildly dynamic energies, still more call upon evil energies and I've seen some very few use what I guess I can best describe as innate goodness. Some do it with staffs, others use little wands, some use Martial Arts, some speak in obscure languages, others use machines, some sing, many pray and there are even those that use drugs to do magic."

"What did you use?" Ranma asked, looking at the third ball of energy Happosai had created.

"Willpower." Happosai replied. "It's the one thing that all the examples I've mentioned have in common. No matter if you use a computer, scream foreign words for half an hour, wave a staff about, shoot yourself full of heroin or some combination of them, it still takes an application of will-power to actually do magic. If the will isn't there, a mage can yell in Latin and wave his staff about for hours, without getting the wanted results. But if the will is strong enough, none of the above is really necessary. All of them help, but they're not actually necessary if sufficient will is there."

"Ki can be disrupted. Chi can be blocked. What about magic?" Ranma asked. "If all it takes is willpower, it's like a weapon that can never be removed, isn't it?"

"The human will can be shattered, willpower lessened and concentration broken. There are also powerful rituals that can completely remove any and all magic potential from you. So the short answer is no, even magic can be taken away from you. But not easily." Happosai replied.

"So, I ask again. If all of them can be rendered useless, why train in all three?" Ranma asked.

"Because it's astonishingly rare for somebody to have access to all three. I know of only three. You, me and a girl I met when I was younger." Happosai answered. "So the chances of you coming up against someone who can block off all three sources of energy is nearly non-existent." he continued and smiled. "That's the weakness with Genma's anti-weapon-beliefs. Sure, a weapon can be taken away from you. So can two. Even three. But the more of them you have, the smaller is the chance that you'll find yourself without one in a pinch. And if one is trained in the use of both weapons and without them, having one along is just a benefit."

Ranma slowly nodded. Happosai had talked about Ranma's non-weapon approach to things before and he had to admit that when held up to close scrutiny, most of Genma's arguments against weapons were found to be rather hollow.

He'd still never ever wind up being as reliant on weapons as some he'd met over the years, but he no longer held to a strict non-weapon approach to things.

And his opinions on what constituted a weapon had also changed greatly. He looked down and saw Happosai's pipe sticking out of his dirty Gi. It seemed innocent enough, but when reinforced with Ki or Chi, it became nearly unbreakable and extended the Old Freaks reach quite a bit. Innocent as it looked, it could be a fearsome weapon in the right hands and the Old Freak certainly knew how to use it for the best results.

He shook off these kind of thoughts as Happosai, now when he was done with talking about the different kinds of energy Ranma could use, instead started teaching him about how to differentiate between them and how to go about building up his magic reserves in preparation for being taught his first spell, which would come when his energy reserves had increased a bit.

* * *

"... sleep, no need wake up."

Nabiki stopped mid-stride on her way downstairs for a glass of water, her head swivelling around to glare at the door to the guest room that Ranma and his father used. Happosai had taken the other one and none had dared to protest against it. Kasumi had volunteered to take Shampoo in her room, as that was slightly larger then Nabiki's or Akane's.

So.

Why had she just heard Shampoo's voice coming from the guest room?

Nabiki slowly crept up to the door and painstakingly slow opened it, peeking inside wondering what was going on.

Kasumi would have her head if she knew what she was doing, but Nabiki decided to risk it. After all, one could never have too much information, but having too little could cause serious problems.

During their earlier conversation, she'd gotten the impression that Shampoo wasn't intimate with Ranma, much to Shampoo's own consternation. So, why was she in his ( and Genma's ) bedroom?

She wondered once again if she was doing the right thing here. Not only could she get a stern glance from Kasumi, but Shampoo herself seemed rather intimidating and she didn't think that the Chinese girl would stop with a mere glare if Nabiki managed to annoy her in some manner.

Especially not after earlier, when Kasumi and Nabiki had carefully and slowly explained the situation and why they were even considering the stupid deal that Soun and Genma had made.

It wasn't that she was stupid, as Nabiki had first pegged her as. No, Shampoo was actually rather clever. She just had problems adjusting to a new language. In fact, she had to be extraordinarily bright, as she hadn't been studying Japanese for very long. But although she could make herself understood, some nuances of the language still eluded her and she sometimes had problems understanding others. So Nabiki and Kasumi often found themselves having to go over earlier parts, explaining with other words, before Shampoo grasped everything.

What had finally made her understand the situation and why the two of them was making a play for 'her' man was when Kasumi brought up honour.

It seemed that she was intimately familiar with that particular concept and while she still didn't like it, she at least understood that the Tendo girls had little choice in the matter.

Or well, that Kasumi had little choice anyway. Nabiki wasn't overly concerned with honour for the same reasons that Kasumi were, the only reason why Nabiki cared at all, was because a reputation for dishonourable behaviour could be held against her later on in life. As she imagined herself having a career in the business world, before moving on into politics, she couldn't afford any horrific skeletons in her closet as they were sure to be dug up at some later point in life.

No, the reason why she was even willing to consider this silly arrangement, when it had been made clear that Kasumi would accept if none of the others would, was mostly because Ranma was hot, unexpectedly smart and would most likely be dynamite in bed.

She took a quiet deep breath and then pushed open the door a little further, looking past the snoring panda to where Ranma was sleeping curled up on a futon, with a blue blanket stretched out over him.

Behind his back, Shampoo was kneeling and gently stroking him, pushing his unruly hair into some semblance of order.

"Airen sleep well. Is just me, just Xian Pu." Shampoo mumbled as Ranma stirred in his sleep, calming down as she spoke with him. "Bad critters no harm Airen, no while Xian Pu here."

She looked exhausted and it was clear that she needed her sleep, but still wouldn't move away from Ranma's side.

"Hey. What's going on, Shampoo?" Nabiki whispered from the door, opening it a little wider.

"Airen dream nightmares." Shampoo replied in a low whisper. "Always do after meet with bad critters." she added with a sigh, then looked over at Nabiki. "Xian Pu able ask Nabiki favour?" she asked, never halting her stroking, comforting motions.

"Sure." Nabiki whispered back after a few moments of considering the situation. Having Shampoo owing her one could come in handy later on.

"Nabiki stroke Airen hair for minute until Xian Pu back. This one need visit little girl's room." she responded with an embarrassed expression.

"Sure thing, Shampoo." Nabiki replied and kneeled down at the head end of Ranma's futon, reaching out to stroke his hair for Shampoo.

"Xian Pu soon be back, in other form." Shampoo stated as she rose and started removing her clothes.

"What are you doing!" Nabiki hissed as loud as she dared.

"Xian Pu go toilet, then change shape. Try get Airen used to... Cats." she replied and stepped out of her panties, leaving them on the ground. "Seem help some. Have tried before." she explained and then tip-toed off towards the bathroom, as Nabiki shook her head at the brazen Amazon. What if Genma or Soun woke up and saw her in the nude? What if Ranma did?

She definitively had guts anyway, Nabiki had to give her that.

"Mmmno..." Ranma muttered in his sleep and Nabiki returned to stroking his head, a task which had slipped from her mind as Shampoo shocked her by undressing.

"Ssshh, it's okay." Nabiki said, though she had no idea why. She hadn't intended to do so, it just slipped out of her. But it seemed to do the trick, as Ranma calmed down and fell silent again, only his deep breathing breaking the silence of the room.

True to her word, Shampoo returned after a few minutes, this time walking on all fours in her cursed form. She determinedly walked straight over to Ranma and curled up against his chest.

Ranma reacted badly at first, starting to tremble and shiver for almost three full minutes, before he seemed to calm down. Shampoo didn't seem to take it any better, the little cat trembled as well and Nabiki could see tears creeping out of the cats eyes.

Nabiki could understand it, somewhat. If she liked somebody as much as Shampoo seemed to like Ranma, who reacted that badly to her mere presence, she'd probably cry too.

But either Ranma himself craved the comfort of it, or he somehow subconsciously sensed Shampoo's distress and focused on that instead of his fear of cats, because he stopped trembling and his left arm moved, curling around Shampoo the cat, holding her against his chest.

Nabiki remained kneeling at his side, stroking his hair for a few minutes longer, before she stood up and looked down at the two of them. Shampoo opened her eyes and looked up at her in silence, before she nodded her cat-head in silent gratitude and closed her eyes again, resting her head on the back of Ranma's hand.

Nabiki observed them in silence for a while longer, before she quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are they asleep?" a subdued voice asked and Nabiki nearly leaped right out of her skin at the fright, twirling around to face her older sister.

"Kasumi! You frightened me!" she hissed under her breath. "What! Yeah, they're asleep." she replied, holding her right hand against her chest, wondering if it was possible for her heart to beat it's way right out of her ribcage with the pace it was beating at right now.

"Sorry." Kasumi apologised as usual, though Nabiki couldn't help but notice that it sounded... Less sincere then usual. Not for the first time, she wondered just what was going on with Kasumi lately. She recalled what she had seen a week earlier and just barely managed to suppress a frightened yelp as Kasumi moved in closer.

"You were awake when she went to him?" Nabiki asked, trying to distract herself from recalling Kasumi doing anything unnatural, telling herself that she had just imagined that too, trying to convince herself that nothing at all was wrong with her gentle older sister.

"I wouldn't let her go at first. It's just not right for an innocent young girl to visit an unmarried mans sleeping quarters." Kasumi replied. "But she started crying when he cried out the first time and... After the third time, I couldn't keep her here any longer. I don't approve, but..." Kasumi trailed off and looked over at the closed door behind Nabiki. "There's nothing... Indecent going on in there, is it?"

"He's sleeping and she's a cat. Nothing will happen." Nabiki assured Kasumi.

"Oh, I guess that's okay then." Kasumi responded and assumed a more cheerful expression. "Good night, Nabiki."

"Good night, Kasumi." Nabiki bid her older sister as she returned to her room and Nabiki continued her interrupted trip to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
